


Distractions

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Chicken Run (2000)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Knitting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Despite being safe, Babs is still nervous.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Chicken Run nor am I profiting off this.

“Will there ever be a farmer again?” Babs pauses to check her knitting. Her noose knitting has stopped, but her nervous questions are still a daily occurrence. 

Ginger shrugs, because explaining does nothing. Telling her maybe will only create an unfixable panic. 

“Fowler commands everyone enough, don't you think?” 

Even he is happy without the pressures of farm life. Everyone is becoming exhausted with his recounting of their escape story as it grows more and more grand, but they still listen. 

Babs nods, mumbling about owing him a scarf. 

“Be sure to focus; you know that he wants it perfect.”

It's enough to distract her for now.


End file.
